


.:Marble Hornets || One-Shots:.

by space_wiz



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Here we go, Hurt/Comfort, Like, M/M, Marble Hornets - Freeform, Multi, Right?, This is also on wattpad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and Quotev, i can always come back and edit, i think thats all, idk - Freeform, lotta AUs, oh god i cant tag, ok so, one shots, oneshots, sometimes, sometimes two electric boogaloo, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_wiz/pseuds/space_wiz
Summary: uhhhhhh idk man its in the title ¯\_(ツ)_/¯requests are open. just don't clown 🤡there are most definitely gonna be ships, song inspired and probably some more inspired shots in here so





	1. Chapter 1

(in which Brian has asthma)

"It's a quick shot," Alex had told the gang as the traveled out to the car, "Seth, I need you to be on the car's roof-" "What?!" "DON'T worry! We won't go too fast, Tim and Jay will be holding onto you, you'll be fine!"

"Seth will be recording from there, I'll be driving and Jay and Tim will be holding onto Seth, while Brian," Alex turned to look at him, Brian straightened himself upwards, hands in the pockets of the gray sweater he was wearing that day, "You will be running after the car, as to capture the feeling of you trying to move forwards in life, move onto the next chapter."

That caused Brian to frown a bit, before stifling it and nodding, "Alright," He hopes he brought his inhaler..

  


A quick shot. They were all told it would be a _quick_ shot. It was the _**complete opposite**_ of that. This was.. what, the 4th retry? Maybe the 5th? Whichever retry it was, it was starting to get painful. Maybe they were moving onto the 6th retry, that's probably correct..

Seth slid off the car, while the other three got out, Brian jogging up to greet them, repressing his heavy breathing as Alex started going off again, "No, no, no no no! It's not coming out right, one more try and then-" "We can take a break?" Tim cut in, patting around each of his pockets for a cigarette and his lighter, "Because if so, you've already said that, like, three takes ago." He added, sticking the cigarette in his mouth and starting to light it. Alex gave him a hard glare, and the arguing began again.

Tim and Alex never really liked each other, Brian noted.. Alex cut into the middle of them arguing, "OKAY, okay! We'll take this last shot, and if it's still not right, then we'll try again tomorrow." He stated, crossing his arms and looking at Tim, "Does _that_ work for you, sir?" Tim rolled his eyes, "Whatever makes it quicker."

Brian let out a hard, nasty sounding cough into his hand, pressing it against his mouth to muffle it slightly and keep it to himself mostly, he got a few glances from the others, Seth piping up, "You good?" Brian nodded, "Yeah, it's just the cold, I'm fine." He waved it off, he never told the others about his asthma problems, never had a reason too, especially considering how he took up this role in Alex's film, even more of a reason to keep it on the down low now.

Seth, seemingly content with the answer, shrugged and dropped it, Brian let out a low sigh, just one more shot, nothing to worry about after that.

he never brought his inhaler.

Back at point A, Brian watched for Alex's 'go' sign before he started running, it gave Brian some time to breathe, he looked back up when Alex honked, gave the thumbs up and started to drive slowly, Seth looked tired of being on the roof, Jay and Tim looked tired of holding Seth, Brian didn't blame them.

Brian inhaled deeply before starting with that same old slow jog that soon turned into a run, it was told to him he soon needed to break into a sprint too, god Brian's lungs felt like they could collapse at any minute, his ribs felt like they were being squeezed and his chest felt like it held something heavy on it, something he couldn't easily remove.

Brian's vision started to feel hazy, he started to break into the sprint, but it was only halfway into it before he did collapse, wheezing and inhaling deeply and quickly, in a panicked manner, it always scared him when he got like this. He heard Seth yell and hit the roof with his foot, something he was told to do if something was wrong. He could also hear Jay and Tim yelling, then the screech of tires.

Three doors slammed shut as four pairs of footsteps made their way to Brian, quickly, running maybe. Brian tried to push himself up, but to no avail, he hit the ground again, when he had first gone down, he hit **hard**. His chin had started bleeding and he skinned his hands pretty badly, nothing that would leave a scar, but still. It was rough.

For a bit, he just laid on his chest, breathing rapidly and still sounding like he was hacking up a lung, he felt a hand being placed in the middle of his shoulder blades, rubbing slowly and occasionally patting, trying to help, Brian assumed. It felt like Jay's hand, bony, long fingers.

Tim crouched in front of him, Alex stood off to the side with Seth, waiting for the 'ok' from either him or Jay for the pair to help Brian to his feet, Brian had to squint to see the road in front of him and Tim's huge black boots. He blinked a few times to clear his clogging vision and tried to sit up onto his knees again, Alex and Seth were there to assist him into sitting on his knees, the brown haired man wiped at the dripping blood at his chin.

His chest still felt like someone was pushing hard against it, he coughed into his hand a few more times with that same, nasty cough, he was glad this was an old, empty and abandoned street. 

Apparently he had been asked a few questions, but his hearing was only now coming back and their voices just now started cutting through to him. "..wha- huh?" He looked up, his breathing slowing and coming back to a regular breathing type, Alex's hand on one of his shoulders, with Seth's on the other, Tim's hand on Brian's forehead, "I _said_ , are you okay? You sick or somethin' bud?"

Brian brought his hand up next to Tim's to feel his head, he felt like a normal temperature, Seth gave Brian a hard look, "'Just the cold', huh?" He huffed, Brian went to say something, but Seth stopped him; "Brian, why didn't you _tell_ us you had asthma?" It was a stern question, concerned for him.

Brian was quiet before shrugging sheepishly, pushing himself to his feet shakily, gaining some help from the other two, "I just... never saw a reason to bring it up? I don't know," He answered silently, wiping at his chin again. Alex stared at him with that hard, rock-eyed stare while Seth just sighed, "Alright, well, I still need this shot.. BUT, we're taking a break before we carry on. We don't need you collapsing and having this issue again," Alex placed his hands on his hips, Brian seemed sturdy enough now.

The five made their way over to a nearby bench, all of them deciding to hang around there, Tim with the cigarette hanging from his lips, Jay going over the camera footage with Seth, and Alex sitting on the bench, on his phone. Probably texting Amy and saying he would be home a bit late. Brian took a tree and leaned against it. It was cloudy out, and it started raining, Alex looked up and his face lit, seems like all he needed was the right setting...


	2. .:two:.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (where filming gets stressful, cause nobody can remember their lines, Brilex, already partners)

It was 3:50 pm, the day was just about done, filming started to come to a close, "No, your lines are 'I haven't seen him in years, now that he's coming back? It's a little too real'. You've been reading Tim's lines this whole time!" Alex shouted at Sarah, who was just seeming done with the whole thing. "Well sorry, Alex. But it's hard to recognize who's lines are who's when we've been at it all day!"

Sarah's tone had a bite to it, Alex couldn't blame her, nor could he the others, they had been at it all day, short breaks to either no breaks at all. Alex pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling deeply, then letting it out with what almost sounded like a growl, "Alright, we're done then." He let his hands fly down to his sides, his hands balled into fists as they hit into the sides of his thighs, the papers in his hand scrunching, "Everyone go home." Alex forced his way over to the other side of the gazebo; starting to pack up.

Seth and Sarah gathered their things and headed out for their car, Tim heaved a sigh through his nose as he lit a cigarette, turning to Brian, who had only been there to supervise and give some motivation to Tim and the others, Brian's attention was mainly on Alex. "You comin'?" Tim's voice cut through to Brian, who looked at him and thought for a moment, "Uh, no, I'll meet you back at home later." Tim shrugged and headed out for the car.

Brian watched Tim before hopping off the rail and moving over to Alex, leaning against that side of the railing, "Heya." He hummed, Alex continued shuffling his items and packing them away, "..hey." He muttered. "Today's session wasn't too bad." Brian pushed himself up onto that rail, his right leg over the left, "What do you mean? It was awful." "Why's that?"

Alex looked at Brian with a look that read 'are you joking me?' "Brian, everyone was all over the place! Sarah kept misreading the lines or started reading off the wrong lines! Seth kept moving the camera in the wrong direction, he 'forgot to charge it' right in the middle of it, when they were actually reading the right ones! That- That stupid dog kept getting in the shots, and- and-..." "..and?" Brian prompted, "..and maybe, this stupid film was a bad idea.." Alex got quiet.

Brian frowned, watching as Alex finished packing things away and resting his arms on the railing, his head in one of his hands, he knew how much this project meant to Alex, it was so heart wrenching to see him so discouraged.. Brian placed a steady hand on Alex's shoulder, and lead him over, Alex didn't fight and leaned right into Brian's chest. Brian wrapped his arms around the other man tightly, "Hey.. just because things weren't so good about it today doesn't mean it was a bad idea," He murmured, petting Alex's hair, Alex's arms wrapped around Brian's middle, a sigh pushing past his lips.

"I think, it's really good! It's gonna go far," Brian added, "You've got the characters mapped out real well, you seem like you know where you want this going, annnd," He cupped Alex's face in both hands, "..you've got me in your corner." He smiled softly, "All the way, through and through." Brian finished with a soft kiss to Alex's nose.

Alex stood there with glassy eyes, something that wasn't common, and Brian had a brief moment of panic, thinking he had said something wrong, but it vanished when Alex's face upturned into a shaking smile, "...thanks, Bri.." Brian smiled again and kissed the man in front of him's forehead, he moved to the side when Alex hopped up onto the rail next to him. Alex rested his head on his partner's shoulder, sighing softly, the two took in what was left of the sunset, Brian held onto Alex's hand; and the man looked up, rubbing at Brian's cheek.

"Y'know.. I'm pretty lucky to have someone like you," Alex's face grew into a smile, resting his forehead on Brian's cheek, "My little star." That caused Brian's face to flush slightly, and Alex laughed gently, "I love you." "I love you too, Lex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically, im soft


	3. .:three:.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Hoodsky - where Masky is bored, and wants to have some fun.)

The pair had been out for a while, trying to keep under the radar while also tracking their latest victim; it had been two days, maybe more at this point. However long it had been, the two were both very tired, and were ready to give up the chase.

At least, Masky was. Hoodie knew there was a job that had to be done, and they were going to get it done. The sun was beginning to set behind the trees, creating a golden glow upon the soft earth underfoot.

The two had been arguing for a little while now; Masky had been wanting to be violent towards the victim, drag it out a bit. Make it worthwhile. Hoodie, however, just wanted to get the job done and over with, go home after being out for two days.

"Oh come on, Hoods!" Masky groaned as Hoodie, once again, turned him down, "No, Masky. We are only out here to get one thing done. And one thing only! AND, that ONE THING, is NOT for you to play around with the victim! All we need to do, is kill him, hide the evidence, then get OUT OF HERE!"

"God- Hoodie come on! He's been avoiding us for too long! And I'm bored and tired with it!" Masky groaned again, stopping to look at the back of Hoodie's head, the other masked man turned to look at his companion, "At least let me have this! Just once!"

"Oh, for the love of Christ- No!" Hoodie barked, crossing his arms as he stared at Masky, who just stood there watching him, "We aren't dragging this out any longer then this HAS to be!"

Masky was silent as he stared at Hoodie now, his thoughts unreadable through the mask, "..." "...why are you looking at me like that." Hoodie was getting a bit nervous now; God knows what Masky always had planned when he got like that... He lifted his mask to look at Masky better, he watched Masky move his own to the side as he started stepping towards him.

"Alright, you wanna play that game? We can play it," Masky murmured out, smirking as he watched Hoodie back away as he just got closer, "..Masky. Masky do not- mASKY-!" Hoodie yelped as he was full body tackled by the shorter man.

The two rolled around in the dirt for a bit, both of their masks having fallen off their face by now; once the two had stopped rolling around, Masky was atop Hoodie, Hoodie was pushing Masky's arms back up before the man tore them back then pinned Hoodie's arms to his sides, Masky then grinned.

See, Hoodie was much taller than Masky, and under any other circumstance, could easily overpower him. But Masky had more strength than he did, so he had him pinned without struggle, though Hoodie did try to wiggle out of Masky's grasp, "Let go of me! I'm not playing this game with you!" He barked, Masky just grinned as he sat on Hoodie's waist, trapping him more.

"Y'know, it's kinda funny. You act high and mighty, tough." Masky began, watching as Hoodie continued to fight in Masky's hands, "But yet, here you are, stuck underneath me having a hard time escaping." He chuckled, leaning down to Hoodie's face and getting close to his ear, "I have total control right now." He mumbled out in a low whisper.

Masky couldn't help but laugh slightly when he felt Hoodie tense below him, "Masky don't you dare-", it was always so amusing to Masky, Hoodie's reactions whenever he did this, the sound of his breath catching in his throat cause he always knew what came next, "What? I haven't even done anything!...yet," "YET."

Masky pulled away from his partner's ear and rested his forehead on Hoodie's their noses touching, "See? Not doing anything. Not yet, at least." He grinned with that same grin he always had whenever he had cornered Hoodie, Hoodie's eyes just narrowed, "I don't trust you."

This caused Masky to sit up and shrug, "Oh well, I tried to tell you I wasn't doin' anythin' yet." He hummed, he looked down at Hoodie with that smirk again; and before Hoodie could say anything, Masky dipped down back to Hoodie's ear and (gently) grabbed it with his teeth. Not hard enough to where any pain would be felt, but where Hoodie would know there were teeth there.

Hoodie inhaled sharply through his teeth, his breath catching again as his legs went from laying flat on the ground, to being pulled up to Masky's backside and his knees hitting together and his hands balled into fists. Masky chuckled, grinning again when he felt Hoodie squirm at the hot air that hit against his ear. Masky continued to go about carefully chewing on Hoodie's ear for a bit before pulling back from it, amused with the way Hoodie's face had flushed a good red shade; he proceeded to blow cool air into the man below him's ear and laughed when said man let out a yelp noise, his red face darkening.

"God, you're such a- such- such a-!" Hoodie fumbled with his words, not being able to find the right one. Masky just mischievously smiled, he loosened his grip on Hoodie's arms and pulled him up into a sitting position, holding his chin in his hand. "Such a what, Hoods?" His voice was a teasing tone, Hoodie's face scrunched up into one of embarrassment and frustration. "...I hate you." Hoodie angrily mumbled out, crossing his arms again; Masky just made a mixed noise of a hum and a chuckle, leaving a quick kiss on Hoodie's neck, cheek and then standing off his partner's waist, "I love you, too." He pulled Hoodie to his feet and grabbed their masks from the ground.

Hoodie was about to say something but stopped when he heard heavy, crunching boots in the bushes, their victim. The pair looked at each other, scrambled to slip their masks on, and the chase was on again.


	4. .:four:.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request from my tumblr page

In the light of the setting sun, two men sat on the quiet, dull living room, quietly enjoying each other’s presence. One dressed in the usual red flannel, unbuttoned in the warm room, while the other one just sat in his light clothing of a tee shirt and jeans. Ripped at the knees.

The one in the light shirt scrolled through his phone mindlessly, whilst the other casually spent his time delving into a book, loosing himself in the walls of words upon words. All up until he shuffled out of the room to get something from the kitchen, either to drink or eat.

Brian didn’t really notice, until the cool air suddenly hit his hand, he looked down to realize that it had been emptied and he placed it on his waist. Carrying on with his scrolling; he almost missed Tim’s feet shuffling back across the carpet, but the sound of something being placed down on the table caught his attention enough for him too look up to the man who was now leaning on the back of the sofa.

Brian grinned, “Evening.” He hummed, giving a content sigh when he felt Tim’s lips softly hit against his own in a warm kiss. “Hey, Sunflower.” Tim murmured, smiling at Brian’s reaction to the name. Brian looked back down to his phone and carried on with going mindlessly through posts. 

Tim rested his head next to Brian’s, looking at him from the corner of his eyes, God he loved this man. He loved every little thing about him, the way his eyes lit up when he smiled, the utter softness of his laughter, the way Tim could make his face light up in red shades of all sorts, without even trying that much.

Tim loved that this man was his, he leaned up and began to kiss at Brian’s cheek, feeling the lighter haired man begin to smile at the sensation. Brian turned his head to kiss the man back, and from there it turned much more passionate.

It was one of those kisses you wished could’ve kept going, the only downside was that oxygen did exist, and they still needed it. So, they pulled away, but that didn’t stop Tim from placing the kisses elsewhere, say Brian’s neck for example.

For a moment, Brian tensed, not realizing what was happening before it started happening. And that’s where Brian just let Tim do his thing; kind of enjoying the way it felt. Tim recognized this and continued, taking in the small breathy noises Brian made on occasion. Soon enough, Tim’s hand slipped down to one of Brian’s inner thighs, which made the man tense again before taking control.

He grabbed Tim by the cheeks and pushed their lips together, Tim was taken aback for a moment, but gratefully allowed Brian to do whatever it is he was doing. The two pulled back, both having a mischievous look to their eyes.

“Y’know, I was gettin’ kinda hungry..” Tim purred, resting his forehead on Brian’s, his face still in the man’s hands, Brian grinned, “Well, you know where to find me if you ever want seconds.” He murmured back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the only type of "smexy time" y'all are ever gonna get. take it as you will


	5. .:five:.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (in which brian is sick, au where the operator was beaten, brian is just now getting over the effects. part one?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow op showin your headcanons for post operator huh

It was three in the morning, four? He didn't know, couldn't tell through his teary eyes, all he knew was that he was once in bed, scalding hot, yet he felt so cold. He didn't think it was a fever, or maybe it was, hard to tell.

Maybe it was something he ate? Gas station food usually is never good for you.. something he drank? He cursed himself for giving in and drinking the milk Jay had bought. Maybe that ti-.. no, it would've been worse. God his head was killing him, he couldn't think straight. He usually never could think right when he was staying still, maybe that's why he lost so much sleep at night, maybe that was also a possibility of his sickness? His sleep wasn't the best.

He tried to stand up to pace, but immediately had his head hunched over the seat, hurling up whatever he had left in his stomach, he let out a whimper. Didn't help he was sitting in the dark, one of the things he really hated. He could stand it for a while but he had been here too long now and wanted to go back to bed, curl back into the other man's side who shared the bed with him.

He was cold and missed the warmth of the other's presence..

The room spun for a moment as he rested his head on the seat again, closing his eyes and giving a weak, pathetic sigh. His eyes only opened again when he heard the click of the light switch, he looked up. Speak of the man himself.

"Brian?" Came Jay's sleep filled voice, the man rubbing at his pale blue eyes, "Are you oka-" His question was immediately answered when Brian dove his face in again and gripped the sides tighter, his knuckles turning white as he made horrendous sounds.. Jay frowned as he quickly stepped over to the man on his knees and rubbed at his back, murmuring soft, comforting words.

Brian let out another whimper, his frame shaking, "Can you stand yet?" Jay asked him, Brian didn't respond as he tried to push himself to his feet, with success, this time. He coughed roughly and rather grossly into his hand, Jay had a hand on Brian's shoulder, with the other on his back, "Wanna brush your teeth, or rinse your mouth? Do something to get that awful taste from your mouth?" He asked softly, Brian considered it before shaking his head, scared it would just make it all worse...

Jay nodded as he quietly led him back to the bedroom, slowing and stopping whenever Brian would stumble, "Easy now.. easy.." He hushed in that soft, sweet coo. Brian found comfort in it and grabbed onto Jay's wrist, the man in question flinching a bit at the sudden motion of Brian's hand, but nothing else.

They made their way back to the bedroom and Jay led Brian into the bed, Brian laid down with distant, tired eyes. Panting through his open mouth, he seemed hot. Jay frowned, and felt his forehead, normal temp.. Brian's hands shook at his chest, trying to lift up, to his face? To hug himself? Jay didn't know the answer, but he knew what it usually meant; he sat next to Brian, setting the man's head in his lap, "Hey, hey. You're okay, it's alright. It's gonna pass, you're gonna be okay." "J--Jaa--y.." Brian whimpered out, feeling pathetic again, Jay put his hands in between both of Brian's, and the man clung like his life depended on it, "It's alright, Bri.. I'm here and not going anywhere, you're okay. You're okay.." He murmured.

But Brian couldn't hear him.

His ears were filled with static, ugly, horrible ringing sounds and the sound of something scratching. In his skull? Just in his own imagination? Or was it real? Could Jay hear it too? Too many questions, no answers, spinning room. Weak whine, a squeeze to his hand.

The low rumble of a car went by the window, Brian curled into himself, his face hiding slightly in Jay's calf, Jay began running his hand through Brian's hair, he knew that was usually a comfort for him, the brown haired man in his lap just looked miserable. But he knew how bad the side effects could be... Nothing he could do about it.

"hff.. hff- hff hff hFFHFFHFHFF-" Brian's breathing increased, as did his shaking, Jay rubbed his back, "Shh.. shh hh h.." He shushed, "I know, I know.. please try to relax." And Brian stopped shaking for a second, getting control of his breathing again before trembling lightly, "it-- it hurts--" He choked out, "I know.." Jay turned on the dim lamp by their bedside, Brian seemed to relax at it.

"Please try to get some sleep, I know it hurts, but you'll be okay in the morning--" "no-- no no nono--" Brian cried, not looking up at Jay, he didn't want to face the nightmares again, not again-- "Hey, it's okay. I'll be right here with you all night, okay? It's okay, you're okay." Jay started scooting himself down, Brian tensed before his head was placed on Jay's chest, lips placed to the top of his head, in his hair. A hand still rubbing his back, Brian gulped down a breath.

...

"i'm sorry." "Bria-" "no-- i'm just... i'm sorry." "Why?"

A sniffle, "Be-- because when it-- when it came down to it, you- you didn't react like this- not like how I am-- making-" Another gulp of air, "making a-- a scene.." Brian was.. correct, in a sense. Jay didn't have nearly as bad as a reaction to this, but, then again, he knew Brian hated, hated feeling vulnerable like this. He also wasn't stuck as long as Brian-- or Tim, or even Alex, for that matter-- was, "Brian, don't worry. Don't apologize, it's alright." "But it's all I can do, Jay-- it's not.. it doesn't.." The man tried to begin trembling again before Jay he;d him with sturdy hands, "Listen, it's okay. I know that doesn't make much of a difference, nor.. does it fix what happened, what is currently happening, and what will happen in the future. You're okay, okay? I'll make sure of it."

Just gentle breathing, the occasional hiccup, "I've got you, I'll be here, all the way til morning." Jay murmured, running his hands through Brian's hair, "I don't.. don't want.." Brian drowsily mumbled, Jay shushed him, and he fell asleep without anymore problems.

Jay was okay. Brian was gonna be okay.

They're okay for another day, tomorrow is a new day, and is just on the horizon.


	6. Chapter 6

(polyhornets - soft angst - in where brian's having an awful time)

_Tick... tock... tick... tock..._

The hands of the clock moved so slowly, too slowly. It drove the man on the floor insane. Time needed to move faster, why wouldn't it move faster? He wished he could make it go much faster, cause then he'd be having a little better of a time.

Brian laid on the living room floor in the dark, his hands shaking as they were crossed over his chest, and his eyes focused enough on the ceiling he might've been able to make out every detail on it. God, how long had Brian been here?

The man stared at the clock, barely able to make it out. 2:30 A.M? Somewhere around there, Brian noticed this happened a lot, er-- it HAD been happening a lot. Recently.  
 ** _Something_** would trigger some other thing in his head, didn't have to be anything specific or special, just.. something, and he would only be able to lie on the floor as a million memories rushed through his head.

His breathing was trembling, loud, maybe just to him but- it was still loud, his eyes went in and out of focus as tears poured from them. His hands still shaky and now making jerking movements; he was lying on hardwood flooring, he knew that. He knew he was, he KNEW he was but- no amount of self convincing would take that.

To him, all he saw was an old, abandoned and empty building all around, cold, hard concrete beneath him as all breath left him. He felt like he was dying, slowly on the floor. Alone.  
just like back then.

He started thinking again, what sparked this? What had he done, that put him in the state he was at now? He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, dull colors filling the dark void for a moment. Think, think, think...

...  
He had dropped something, was it him? Had he dropped it? Something had been dropped anyway, it was loud. Dull? Loud, thumping against the floor and echoed in the room. Echoed? Only he had heard it, it seemed. None of the others woke up...

It was just him?  
It was just him in this house, wasn't it? But. But that's not right he saw Tim in the room just a while ago before he had left, he heard Jay talking to someone about something and Alex snoring, he wasn't alone but it was just **HIM** right now?

Brian's hands started jerking faster, his chest started to hurt and he squeezed his eyes shut again, hot tears rolling down his face as he clenched his teeth. Scratching and static sounding off in his head-- make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop make it STOP-

"Brian?"

Tim. His voice managed to cut through the loud noises in his head, Brian thought maybe it was loud enough even Tim heard it. He didn't respond, he couldn't. His vocal cords felt dead.

_**He** _ _felt dead._

The floor creaked as socked feet walked over to him, Brian continued to be silent as Tim laid next to him. A little distance away, comfortable.   
Brian didn't want to be touched. Not yet.

"Hey? You alright there, Brian?" Tim softly questioned, patiently waiting for Brian's answer. Brian seemed to be thinking, before croaking out;

"I don't know where I am,"  
"You're home, Brian."  
"I can't... I can't tell..."

Tim frowned, sticking his hand out to Brian. One little movement at a time.

"I promise you, Brian. You're home. You're safe, baby." Tears just spilled harder. "What do you see?"

"I.. I see the ceiling, the balcony, I-- I see myself lying on the ground, slowly dying-- dying alone," Brian started to break, he took Tim's hand. There was a faint squeeze. "I'm-- I'm dy-" "Shhh, hey, hey it's okay. You're okay, you're okay and alive,"

Slowly, Brian hid in Tim's side, the man embracing him and rubbing his back. Brian broke. "Tim I think I'm dying again- I'm-- I--" "Shhhshshshsh, shh, you're not... you're here, in the living room, alive and in my arms," Brian was sobbing into Tim's sleep shirt.

Another door opened, and Alex leaned out, he muttered something and he walked into the living room, Jay behind him with a blanket in his arms.  
Brian didn't want them all to see him like this, he hated his 'weak side' being seen, he hated it he hated it he HATED IT--

He felt only one hand on his shoulder, squeezing. It was trying to ground him again, he must've curled again... a defense mechanism, he noticed about himself. "Hey, Brian, listen." That's Jay's voice...

"You're not alright right now, that's okay. But we promise you, you aren't dying, and you sure as hell aren't dying alone, we're here. Right?"  
Brian nodded, he couldn't find it in him to speak.  
"Exactly, can we touch you?"  
He nodded again, and felt three weights be added against him. A blanket falling on top.

They were all there, Brian relaxed from his curl, his eyes opened to look into Tim's brown ones, the man offered him a comforting smile, "Hey baby," He cooed, running his fingers through Brian's hair slightly.

A hand snaked over Brian's side, Jay's hand, and Brian took it, the hand was still on his shoulder too, probably Alex. Who decided he got the turn to speak, "See? You're safe, and not alone, buddy."

Brian never once appreciated laying in a dark room more than he did tonight.

...

Maybe he wasn't fully alright right now... but, at least he wasn't alone.


End file.
